


Dutch & Arthur's Child

by WilfordWarfstacheisbae



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, What am I doing, birth scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilfordWarfstacheisbae/pseuds/WilfordWarfstacheisbae
Summary: Arthur and Dutch have been together since the failed boat robbery attempt in Blackwater. Since then things have got a little heated while lying low in the mountain. Dutch finds out something Arthur never mentioned and all hell breaks loose...In this story Molly ran off with Micah and he doesn't like the fact that Arthur replaced him.And yes, I know the name sucks... I couldn't think of anything else...





	1. The start of it all

     It had been close to 3 months since the gang had left the mountain. Arthur had been close to Dutch the entire stay. Everyone knew Dutch and Arthur were together. They gladly excepted it when they found out back on that boat. It was Hosea that saw them kissing after Arthur nearly got killed. He was the one who told the rest of the gang. Arthur was a little embarrassed when Lenny brought it up during their down time. As for Dutch, he was happy that he didn't have to hide anymore. He outright kissed Arthur in front of everyone. Arthur turned as red as a tomato and hid in Dutch's room the rest of the stay on the mountain. Now that everyone was safe, no one was hurt, he could tell something was a bit off with Arthur. It seemed he was slower and more tired all the time. Dutch made sure Arthur was well rested and ate plenty of Pearson's soup. It seemed to help. I was only weeks later that Arthur got worse.

     Dutch helplessly watched as Arthur threw up his latest meal for the 5th time that morning. Dutch had gently guided Arthur away from camp when he complained he was going to be sick again. Dutch sighed as he comforted Arthur by rubbing circles onto his back, "You ok?" Dutch asked softly caressing Arthur's cheek. Arthur coughed and spit more bile from his mouth, "Yeah..." he replied, his voice nearly gone. Dutch placed a soft kiss on Arthur's forehead, "Let's get you back to our tent.". Arthur nodded, following Dutch back to their shared tent. Once Arthur was settled into the cot, Dutch covered Arthur with a layer of warm thick blankets made from the fur of a wild animal. As soon as Arthur's head hit the pillow he was fast asleep, "Sleep well, darlin'." Dutch smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on Arthur's forehead.

      It was around midnight, Dutch had just finished a cigar and was about to turn in when he heard Arthur scream from their tent. He immediately ran across the camp into their tent. Arthur had fell from the cot to the ground, "Arthur! Are you alright?!" Dutch asked, frantically rushing over to his fallen lovers side, "I-It hurts..." Arthur moaned, "What hurts darlin'?" Dutch asked softly, gathering Arthur into his arms, "My stomach...." Arthur sobbed, gagging. Dutch rubbed Arthur's back as he vomited. Dutch's eyes widen as he watched blood pour from his lovers mouth, "Dear lord..." Dutch's voice shook as he held Arthur, who continued to vomit more blood onto the ground. After a few minutes of dry heaving, Arthur fell unconscious. Dutch gently wiped the blood from the corner of his lovers mouth. He held Arthur as if he was going to loose him. He had to get Arthur to the doc.


	2. Finding Out

      The next day Dutch woke up to Arthur curled into his side shaking like a leaf, he smiled sadly a placed a gentle kiss on top of Arthur's head. About a couple minutes later, he had everything packed ready to go into town, "Hosea, I need you to keep the camp safe while I take dear Arthur to the doc in town." Dutch stated, patting Hosea's shoulder, "Can do Dutch." Hosea smiled. Dutch gathered Arthur into his arms, he let out a small moan, "Shh, it's alright..." Dutch said soothingly. Once on The Count and Arthur curled into his big coat, they were off. After a bumpy ride they had finally made it into town. Hopefully no one would recognize them and there were no Pinkerton's or O'Driscoll's about. Hitching his horse, Dutch carried Arthur into the doc's office. It was a good thing no one was in there, "Doc, I have someone in need of help." Dutch said laying Arthur on the cot the doc had, "Ah, he don't look too good... he ain't got no fever, that's good..." the doc said, placing the back of his hand on Arthur's forehead, "He vomited blood yesterday, that's what I brought em' in for." Dutch explained, watching the doc check his pulse, "Oh..." the doc looked a little shocked, "Is he a carrier?" the doc asked, "A carrier for wha- oh.... are you saying he's..." Dutch asked realizing what the doc meant. Without speaking the doc slowly nodded, "I'd say he's about 5 months along." the doc stated. Dutch looked at Arthur, now that he had found out he now noticed the small bump Arthur had. He thanked the doc for his help, gathered Arthur into his arms, as and walked out. Once outside Arthur began to stir. Dutch noticed and looked down in his arms. He was crying, "What's the matter, darlin'?" Dutch asked softly, "I heard what the doc said... I can't believe..." Arthur let out a quiet sob. Dutch gently shushed him, "I know hon, it'll be alright, I promise." Dutch said, pulling Arthur closer comfortingly.

      The next morning, Dutch woke up to find Arthur wasn't in bed. A little panicked, he rushed outside. Abigail was walking past when she noticed Dutch looking panicked, "If your lookin for Arthur, he's down by the river bank." She stated. Dutch thanked her and made his way to the river bank, where he saw Arthur sitting on the ground. Dutch slowly made his way towards him and sat down next to him, "You had me scared for a moment, thought Colm had come taken you away from me." Dutch chuckled, taking Arthur's hand in his. Arthur smiled, "Ah, he won't mess with me. He knows you'd kill em' with your bare hands if he touched me." Arthur chuckled, "Right you are, I do anything for you, darlin'." Dutch said, gently kissing Arthur's knuckles. Arthur blushed, "I'd do even more now that there's a little one on the way." Dutch said happily caressing Arthur's small bump. Arthur placed his hand on top of Dutch's, "I have to admit, I'm kinda scared..." Arthur admitted. Dutch turned Arthur's face to look at his, "Don't you worry, I'll make sure you're as comfortable as possible." Dutch said, brushing his thumb across Arthur's cheek. Arthur smiled leaning into a kiss. They kissed for a moment before the broke apart. They sat there smiling and looking into each other's eyes happily enjoying each other's company.


	3. Not A Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!

Oh my god.... I've never had so much support on any story i've written! I just wanted to thank everyone who left comments and kudos. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! The next chapter will be up once I figure out how to end the original draft, so stay tuned! ~ lots of love llAman_Der_Lindell


	4. 9 months later...

    Arthur's abdomen had rounded   
out and Dutch couldn't keep his hands away. Every moment they spent together, Dutch had his hand caressing Arthur's swelling abdomen. Dutch kept Arthur busy buy giving him easy tasks to do without straining himself of course. Arthur had finished a conversion with Abigail when a certain someone came to visit, "Well looky here, it seems Dutch's play thing got himself knocked up." Micah's voice rang out. Arthur turned around and instinctively covered his swell with his jacket, "Micah, what the hell are you doing here?!" Arthur asked nervously. Micah scoffed, "Came to see how y'all were getting along with these "plans" that Dutch keeps makin'." Micah said shifting his weight from one foot to the other, "I'll have you know those "plans" are keepin us alive." Arthur growled defensively. Micah scowled and took Arthur by the collor, "Listen here you little shit..." before Micah could say anything further, the clicking of a gun stopped him, "Put him down." Dutch's deep voice growled. Micah dropped Arthur to turn around a greet him, "Hello "Daddy Dutch"." Micah smirked. Dutch growled and pushed the barrel of the gun to Micah's head, "I'm giving you to the count of 3 to leave this camp alive," Dutch growled. Micah sighed putting his hands up and slowly walked away with Dutch's gun still aimed at his head, "Don't think this is the last time we talk van der Linde." Micah sneered climbing onto his horse and riding off. Dutch holstered his gun and turned his attention to Arthur, "You alright?" Dutch asked, taking Arthur into his arms, "Yeah, a little shaken up, but I'm alright." Arthur replied, rubbing his swell. Dutch smiled and pecked his lips, "How 'bout we go into town for awhile." Dutch suggested, caressing Arthur's well rounded swell, "If it'll give me the chance to get away from camp then I'm all for it." Arthur said with a smile. Dutch chuckled and lead Arthur to The Count. He help Arthur onto the horse before he hopped on himself.

     As they made there way into   
town they noticed a couple of rough folks watching them ride by. O'Driscoll's. Before Dutch could pull his gun, a bullet flew past his ear. Before they knew it, Dutch was hiding behind some crates in a shoot out. A few minutes into the gun fight, Arthur got Dutch's attention, "Dutch..." Arthur moaned as if he were shot. Dutch quickly turned to Arthur, he was curled over his swell clearly in pain, "Have you been shot?!" Dutch asked worried. Arthur quickly shook his head, "I-I think... I think I'm going into labor..." Arthur groaned as another contraction ripped through him, "Shit..." Dutch said as he shot the nearest gunman. Dutch crawled over to him, "Okay, remember to breathe in and out slowly..." Dutch instructed, taking Arthur's hand in his. Arthur followed his instructions, but another contraction ripped through him, "Ah, fuck!" Arthur yelped, "Its alright, just try and concentrate on how far apart they are." Dutch instructed. Arthur counted the minutes between each contraction, now the minutes were almost nonexistent, "Oh god..." Arthur moaned panting, "I-I think..." Arthur was interrupted by another contraction worse than the rest. As his abdomen contracted he felt gush of fluid puddle beneath him. His water just broke, "D-Dutch... my water..." Arthur groaned. Dutch had just finished shooting the rest of the gunmen when he turned his attention back on Arthur, "Breathe darlin', breathe..." Dutch said as he stood up, "We need a doctor over here NOW!!!!" Dutch yelled then returned his attention back on Arthur, who was struggling severely, "Help his comin'... just breathe..." Dutch said, squeezing Arthur's hand. Arthur sucked in a breath as he felt another contraction signaling him to bare down, he grunted as he bared down, then he let out a pained scream. Dutch calmed him down has he began to sob, "Its alright, its ok, breathe... breathe darlin'." Dutch said softly. Arthur cried as another contraction came. Dutch had already managed to slip Arthur's trousers off him and used them as padding for Arthur's knees. Anther pained grunt came from Arthur as he bared down once again. He could feel the baby slowly make it's way into the birth canal preparing to exit him and he was terrified, "D-Dutch... I'm scared..." Arthur mumbled breathless. Dutch caressed his face, "Its gonna be ok. Once this is all over you'll be able to hold them. Just focus on that for me, alright?" Dutch said. Arthur smiled only for another contraction to come along and he bared down as hard as he could. He felt the baby's head crown. It burned like hell, but he kept pushing, "I can see the head!" Dutch said. Arthur took a deep breath and bared down a little harder. The head popped out into Dutch's waiting hands. Arthur felt some relief, but he had to get the shoulders out. Everything slowed down as he screamed in pain the pain seemed to last an eternity, then suddenly the pain was gone. He heard a small smack then a tiny cry. He cried out with joy as he saw Dutch holding a small little baby. It was a baby girl. His own little baby girl. He smiled as he took her into his arms. She was so small and delicate, "Amanda, her name is Amanda." Arthur stated just as the doc came running over, "Well, looks as if I got here a little late." the doc said. Dutch chuckled, "She couldn't wait." Dutch said lovingly. The doc smiled and cut the small cord attached to her little belly. The doc finished and ran off to help the others in need, "She looks just like you Arthur." Dutch said happily. Arthur smiled, "Well, she has your eyes." Arthur said. Dutch Chuckled, "You did good darlin', you did good...". And so Amanda van der Morgan (me) was born to Arthur Morgan and Dutch van der Linde.

THE END....

     Micah scowled as he watched   
Dutch and Arthur ride off into the distance, "This isn't over Dutch, you'll see me again. Your daughter isn't safe from me." Micah whispered to himself. Micah would return. Micah would get his revenge. Soon.

THE END?????


End file.
